The swan girls
by chariz123
Summary: Summary: Bella and her sisters Rosalie and Alice get kicked out of there house because of their moms new boyfriend and sent to La Push where they meet a certain pack of wolves and get imprinted on. Two wolves per imprintee. My first story so I'm open to any advice or criticism. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**The swan girls **

**A/N: please read and review hope u like the story**

**Summary: Bella and her sisters Rosalie and Alice get kicked out of there house because of their moms new boyfriend and sent to La Push where they meet a certain pack of wolves and get imprinted on. Two wolves per imprintee. My first story so I'm open to any advice or criticism. **

Disclaimer : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Let this disclaimer stand for all future chapters.

**Bella's POV**

**My names Isabella Marie Swan, but call me that and I'll slap you so hard you'll have to shove a toothbrush up your ass just to brush your teeth. My name is Bella and I have two sisters, Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie is the oldest at 18 and Alice is the youngest at 16. I'm the middle child, making me 17. I have dark brown, almost black hair with natural red and light brown highlights that stops at my ass. I have electric blue eyes, that some people say are very intimidating if I were to glare at them (which I do a lot). I may be short, at 5'3, but I can still kick anyone's ass who makes fun of me. **

**My father, Charlie Swan, is the cousin of Billy Black and full Quileute. Since my father is full Quileute, me and my sisters are slightly tan. Rose has golden locks that stop right above her ass and bright sea green eyes. Rose stands at about 5'7, the tallest out of the three of us. Ali is the shortest out of all of us at 5'2. She has naturally light brown hair, that she dyed black and cut up to her chin. Ali is paler than me and Rose with light blue eyes. Ali's eyes, if you look closely, have green surrounding her pupil. We're the Swan sisters. **

**Our life changed dramatically when our mother sent us to live with our father in La push, because of a asshole named Phil Dwyer who decided he didn't want three ungrateful little sluts in his house, his words. Our dear mother decided that her new boy toy was more important than her own daughters, so she kicked us out to live with our father. Now here we are in a fucking crowded airport waiting for our plane to fucking La Push, Washington, population 371. **


	2. Chapter 2

The swan girls chapter 2

Bella's POV

So here we are at a fucking airport because of our slut of a mother decided that a major league dick was more important than her own daughters. The bitch we have to call our mother left us here with a slap to the face, not really but it sure felt like it. She didn't hug or kiss us goodbye or even fucking say I'll miss and love you all she did was say a quick and fucking simple ass see ya. As she walks away, Ali starts to cry into Rose's arms. Now if I wasn't pissed of before I am now. That bitch made Ali cry. Alice was the only one who believed that our "mother" still loved us. I calm myself before I explode and go help Rose comfort Ali. "Ali-cat, everything will be fine. Cheer up, we get to see dad again!" I say trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, bells is right. We get to see dad again and meet his new wife! How about we get you all cleaned up and get on the plane?" Rose said trying to cheer Alice up. Ali doesn't say anything so Rose says, "you're ruining your makeup." And just like that Ali was practically running to the bathroom, in those death traps some people call shoes.

After Alice fixed her makeup and got cleaned up she was back to her typical self, jumping around and being hyper as always. We boarded the plane, and I ran straight to the window seat before Ali or Rose could get to it. Now here we are on a crowded smelly plane on the way to rainy La push, fan-fucking-tastic. Thank god for the people who invented music and headphones, otherwise I would have to be listening to Rose's bitching and Alice's hyperness. Shit! My phone died, quick Bella think! "Hey, Bells you okay? You look kinda panicked.. Did your phone die?" Fuck,she found me out. Quick think of a plan. What if I hide in the bathroom, yes perfect. "I'm fine, Ali. I just panicked because I forgot to pee, and I really need to go." I said acting like I really need to pee and I went to get up when... "Oh no you don't!" Rose and Alice said at the same time, each pulling one of my arms. "Noooo! you'll never get me alive!" I screamed which caused everyone to look at us and I didn't like that. "What the hell are you people looking at?! Haven't you've ever seen a beautiful woman before?" Rose scowled at me and Alice giggled at the mixture of scared and confused faces. The rest of the flight was filled with screaming, scowls, laughter, and full our craziness.

When we fInally got to Seattle, me and Ali ran off the plane kissing and "hugging" the ground. "Oh thank god! Land! We missed you!" We said and Rose just rolled at our eyes and giggled at our craziness and the people at the airport who had bewildered expressions. "We did it! We made the ice queen laugh!" Me and Ali high fived and than locked out arms together to skip to the luggage claim. I drove my Harley Davidson, because I already got my 1969 Camaro over to dad's house. Ali drove her yellow Porsche and Rose her red Mercedes. La push here we come.

A\n: thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it! I'll be re writing my stories because I feel like I could do better. I'm soooooo sorry for the wait!

Pairings\ages:

Bella- Paul and Sam

Alice- Embry and Seth

Rose- Jared and Quil

Paul- 19

Sam- 21

Embry- 17

Seth- 15

Jared- 19

Quil- 17

Jacob- 17


	3. Chapter 3

The Swan girls chapter 3

Bella's POV

Once we got to Charlie's house we knocked, but no one answered. We could hear people talking and laughing though, so Ali decided to just walk straight in like she owned the place. I looked at Rose seeing what she's gonna do, but she was already inside the house following Ali. They fucking left me outside, so I had no choice but to follow them, of course muttering a few profanities under my breath as I went.

We walked into what seemed like the living room to see seven fuck hot muscle men with a woman, our dad and what I guessed was Sue by the way she was sitting on dad's lap. I said men because even though, by their faces, they looked to be about our age, their bodies say other wise, if u know what I mean. Que the wiggling of the eyebrows and mouth turning into a smirk. I looked at their faces and met two pairs of eyes (idk how you could look at two pairs of eyes at the same time but work with me here) and I felt... Complete. They were the only two people that mattered, nothing not even my sisters. Everybody else, for all I care, could just go fuck themselves.

Come on Bella get yourself together i thought as i shook my head to clear it. I looked over at Rose and Ali to see if they knew what just happened, but before I could say anything I saw that they were in the same situation I was in with other guys. "What the hell just happened?!"

A\n: sorry it's so short, te next chapters should be much longer! thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Swan girls chapter 4

Bella's POV

I looked around and I saw Charlie looking back and forth between us and the muscle men. I looked over to the girl who I thought was Sue. She looked at me and said, "you girls must be Charlie's daughters, I'm Sue. I think that before we explain everything, we should introduce you to everyone."

Alice ran over to Sue and hugged her, saying well more like screamed, "ITSSONICETOMEETYOU" Sue hugged her back, looking a little bewildered. I decided to help the poor woman, so I jumped in and said, "Alice, calm down! Your scaring the poor woman! Now calm down and translate what u said to Sue you hyper ass pixie." Ali looked like we kicked her puppy, "But, Belly I can't. I'm way too excited to do those boring introductions with handshakes and quiet voices. I like hugging! We all should embrace the love and hug it's soooooo much easier and more fun!" she said pouting at me.

"Ali, you need to understand that people have sensitive ears and can't understand you when talking, more like screaming, like that. Some people like this thing called personal space, have you heard of it?" Rose said like she was talking to a child. "Yes I've heard of it! I wasn't born yesterday! But just because I know what it is doesn't mean I like it!" Ali said still pouting and stomped her foot.

"Ali! Lower your voice and calm the fuck down! Your giving me a fucking headache with all this damn bickering ! Just shut up and let's get on with the fucking introductions so I can go do this thing called sleep. And I don't mean just for a hour each night I mean all night and maybe a little bit of a day." I said glaring at her whale I said the last part. She pouted, but than smiled apologetically.

I turned to dad, "Daddy, I missed you! Please don't ever let that bitch we have to call mother take us away from you again!" I said running and hugging him. "Bells! I missed you too! I get your moms a she-devil, but don't use that language in front of me or I will not hesitate to put soap in your mouth like he good ole days." he said giving me a stern look to which I just smiled sheepishly at.

"Sorry dad, but I'll have you know that my language is what protects my sisters when I see guys hitting on them! So don't go hating it!" I said, smirking. "Yeah, dad! She keeps scaring off all the cute guys! It's soooo not cool!" Alice whined and glared at me.

I heard two of the SMGC (sexy muscle god club) growling and looking at Alice possessively. Oh hell to the fucking no! They did not just look art my baby sister like that!

I marched straight up to them and punched both of them. (I know how in twilight it says Bella broke her hand when she punched Jacob, but I changed it)

"What the fuck is wrong with you , assholes?! You don't look at my baby sister like that! She doesn't even know you! You don't even know her!" Alice interrupted my ranting, "Bella! Calm down, I wanna find out what's happening, so please stop and let's do the introductions." She said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I looked in her eyes, stupidly and sighed, giving in. "Fine, but next time that happens I get to beat there asses straight to hell, got it?" Alice just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sue, can you please introduce us to everybody?" she said looking at sue.

"Of course I can! This is my daughter, Leah." She gestured to the only girl, who just scowled, "and my son seth." she said pointing at one of the two muscle men I punched earlier seth had a kind of baby face like a boy stuck in a mans body. "This is Embry Call." She said gesturing to the other guy I punched. Embry was slimmer than the other and looked to be mixed like us.

They both waved and smiled at Alice, who blushed. I glared and growled at them, causing them to look at anything but Alice and me. "This is Paul Lahote and Sam Uley." I stopped glaring\growling at Embry and Seth. Paul and Sam were the guys I looked at earlier.

Sam looked the oldest out of everyone like maybe 20 or 21. Paul looked maybe 18 or 19 they both looked alike but their features were a little different. While Paul had harder, more chiseled features, Sam had softer, more smoother features.

Paul saw me staring and winked, Sam saw too and he smirked. God almighty was that a dimple I see phew kill me now! "This is Jared Cameron and Quil Atera." I turned away from my boys to look- wait my boys where did that come from they're not yours.

I just ignored my thoughts and looked at Jared and Quil. Jared looked mature but like he can crack jokes here and there. Quil had a huge, dimpled smile on his face, I could tell he was the loud and jokester of the group.

"and this is Jacob Black." Jacob Black, I repeated in my head. I know that name, hmm just don't know- wait. "Jakey!" Me, Alice, and Rose screamed. We ran and tackled him with a hug.

I heard growls and looked to see Seth, Quil, Jared, Embry, Paul, and Sam all growling and shaking. I ran up to Sam and Paul, on instinct, and I hugged them. They instantly stopped shaking and quieted down. I turned to see Rose holding Jared and Embry's hands. And Alice rubbing Seth and Quil's chest. What the fuck is happening?!


	5. Chapter 5

The Swan Girls chapter 5

A\n: I'm so so so so sorry for the super long update, but I've just been sooo busy! I know there's no excuse. I can't promise you weekly updates but I can promise you that I will try to get more chapters up and not wait like ages! I've also have been re writing both this story and Bullied To Loved so please go back and look at the other chapters so you understand. I also already have chapter 6 done and I will publish it soon.

Bella's POV

I tried to let go of Paul and Sam as soon as I realized what I was doing, but I was instantly pulled back to them. I wanted to yell at them, to call them names, but I couldn't find it in me. It's like this pull begging me to stay with them, to touch them.. forever? I can't, I need to clear my head. I struggled out of their arms, but they weren't budging. "Let me go, please." I whispered even though I was aiming to yell at them to get their fucking hands off me, but something stopped me. "Never." They whispered back at the same time. "We will never let go of you again, princess." Sam said. "You are ours now, kitten. Forever." Paul finished for him.

I wanted to question them, to demand them to let me go... My mouth never opened. "Sam, Paul let her go for just a second so we can explain everything. The poor girl must be freaking out!" Sue said and I thanked her mentally because they let me go, after one more squeeze and a whispered assurance that I'm theirs. I hurried over to Rose, who was sitting on the couch with Jared and Quil sitting at her feet, and sat next to her. I looked over to see Ali still rubbing Seth and Embry's chest. The smokey daze I was under earlier instantly went away. "Ali! Hurry the hell up and get your ass over here so we can get this over with and I can finally get some fucking sleep!" I heard Embry and Seth growl at me to which my boys- dammit not agin! They aren't your Bella! Paul and Sam growled back at them. "Will you pussies stop with the growling?! You guys aren't fucking mutts, so shut the fuck up! All this growling is giving me a headache!" I yelled with my eyes closed trying to relax. I heard Ali and Rose giggling.

Ali's POV

I started to giggle after hearing Belly yelling at the boys. Their faces were just so cute! They looked like someone just kicked their puppy! I started to giggle more, I pecked Sethy and Em's cheeks and skipped over to Belly, who's eyes were closed. Idea! I have an idea! I jumped on Belly making her instantly open her eyes, yell and glare at me. I just smiled innocently at her though and ignored whatever she was babbling about. "Can someone hurry up and explain what just happened, please?" Rosie said patiently, from her place in the love seat next to Jared, petting Quil who was sitting at her feet and.. Purring? He's purring! I giggle, that's so cute! Before I could say anything about it Seth and Embry came over and Embry picked me up so I was in his lap and Seth sat down to the right of us. Belly, who was sitting on our left, instantly sat up and glared at them. "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Bella's POV

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" I screamed, glaring at Seth and Embry. They fucking put their hands on my baby sister! Before I could do anything else I was picked up by, what felt to be, Paul and carried over to the second love seat. I was than dropped on to, what wasn't that hard to guess, was Sam's lap. "What the fuck?! I was trying to prove a point! Why the hell would you do that?!" I screamed at them. "Calm down, kitten. As much as I love that temper of yours and how hot it would be for you to kick Embry and Seth's asses, I don't think it's a good idea." He gave me a look when I tried to say something, stopping me. "At least for right now, but I promise later if you still want to kick their asses I'll let you, okay?" I pouted. "Okay." I said before I could even comprehend what he said. Ugh! Stupid mouth has a fucking mind of it's own! "Good, now listen. Sue's about to explain to you what's happening." I heard Sam say from behind me (or is it under me, I don't know!).

"Okay! So have you guys heard the tribes legends?" Sue asked. "Oo! The one about us being descendants from wolves and that our ancestors used to shapeshift into wolves to protect the tribe from cold ones, aka vampires!" Alice screamed from her spot, bouncing in place on Embry's lap. "Yes, well the legends are true. Before you start interrupting me, I have proof. Jacob." Sue gestures to Jacob who stands and backs up. He starts to shake and literally explodes into a GIANT WOLF! "Holy shit!" "I knew it!" "What the fuck?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Swan Girls chapter 6

Bella's POV

"Holy shit!" "I knew it!" "What the fuck?!" You could hear from all three of us. After I got over the shock, I jumped up, well tried. Sam instantly pulled me back hugging me to his chest. I could hear him whispering thinks like "please don't be afraid.", "don't leave me.", "I love you", "mine", and so on. I heard purring and turned to Paul, which is where the purring was coming from, he was running his hands all over me trying to calm me down. I calmed down because even though I couldn't see Sam I knew that they needed me, and I think I need them. I took a deep breath, "shhh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours and yours only." I whispered to them holding on to one of Sam's arms around me. I took one of Paul's hands and intertwined our fingers, we locked eyes. He closed his eyes and I felt Sam bury his face into my neck. I stroke his hair, wanting to see his eyes, to comfort him, show him that he has nothing to worry about.

I closed my eyes and lay back into Sam. I could feel my whole body relax, due to my boys. My wolves. They are my wolves and I will NEVER let them go. I opened my eyes to see Rose and Ali in the same position as me but with their wolves. "What is this?" I whispered. "Wolves have this thing called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his or her mate, their other half. They can't be anything, do anything without them. They are their world, their everything. Nothing could compete against them." I heard Sam say from behind me talk to everyone. I smiled and patted his hand, to let him know to go on. "More than one wild can imprint on someone there has been as many as five before for one person. Bella, me and Paul have imprinted on you. Seth and Embry imprinted on Alice and Jared and Quil imprinted on Rose. Jacob and Leah are also imprinted." I smiled and snuggled more into them, if that possible.

"Your not afraid? Or mad?" I heard Paul say. "Why would I be afraid or mad?" I say. "We just told you that me and Sam, were it. It's only ever gonna be us two for you. You will never be able to date anyone else." It hit me. What if Paul and Sam liked someone else? What if they are with someone else? I'm not good enough. I will never be good enough. I struggled to get out of Sam's arms. "Let me go, Sam. Now." He whimpered. "Please. Let me go." I started to whisper over and over again. I was close to tears, I could feel them. I will not let them fall. There goes one tear, and than another. I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't. I started to full out sob. "Let me go. Please, please. Let me go." I kept repeating. I couldn't struggle anymore, I gave up, collapsed into Sam. I still kept murmuring for them to let me go and pleases.

I felt myself being lifted and I was in someone else's lap. "Shhh, kitten. Calm down, please." Paul. I can't. He's not mine. He will never be mine. "NO! Let me go! You will never be mine! Just let me go! Go back to your girlfriends! I'm letting you go!" I yell. Catching the whole rooms attention, but I didn't care I still screamed and yelled until finally I was let go. I collapsed to the floor, sobbing. I was embraced by a women. She smelled of roses and fresh linen. Rose. I hugged back, sobbing into her shoulder. I will never be good enough for them, I can never have them. They are not mine, they're someone else's. "She thinks that you guys don't have a choice. That you love somebody else and that you guys are only possessive and holding her because of the imprint." I heard Ali's voice. I was taken from Rose and picked up by a man, Paul. He smelled like the forest and sawdust with a mix of colon. I relaxed and stopped crying, but than I started to struggle remembering why I was even crying in the first place.

"Kitten! You are ours and we are yours. There is no other, no one else. You are it for us! We do not love any other. We love you and only you. Your soft hair, your smell of fresh flowers and lemons, your huge heart, your insecurities, your sexy as hell temper, the way you will give up anything to help others, how you protect the ones you love with everything you have, we love you Isabella Marie Swan for you and nobody else." I stopped. They love me. They love me and only me. They're mine? They're mine. They're mine! I buried my head into his neck. I reached out for Sam, I needed them. I needed to feel both of them. I felt Sam's hand in mine and I pulled him towards me with everything I have. He came and I hugged both of them, hiding my face in their shoulders.

A\n: thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll try to update again soon.


End file.
